legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top Ten Worst Teen Titans Go Episodes
Top 10 Worst Teen Titans Go Episodes Yes, I am another person who really hates Teen Titans Go. This to me is one of the worst animated shows ever, ranked number 5 on my 10 least favorite shows in animation. There's a lot of episodes that are bad but I had to discuss what I find the 10 worst episodes, And by the way this is miles worse than most of the stuff I've seen. Shall we get started? 10. Mas Y Menos What a good way to start by talking about an episode that isn't often mentioned. the episode is basically that Más y Menos visit the Titans Tower to get superhero lessons from Robin. These Spanish-speaking twin brothers become fast friends with the other Titans, but Robin just wants to focus on training instead. So Yeah Robin is awful in this episode, though this is no suprise since he's the character that grates on me the most in the show. I like Mas and Menos they're really good characters and they're Spanish what's not not to like. Also I like how they hit it off with the other Titans. However Robin decides to be the tryant he always is wants to get down to work and he hates on Menos for no fucking reason. Jeez, Robin don't be a jackass Hell it gets worse, Mas and Menos actually teach good values in sharing and team works and when the others want to learn from them as opposed to the Titans teaching them. Robin ups the asshole levels he hass and decides to split them up Oh and you won't believe what he does to get what he wants.He lies to Menos that Más is in the hospital, and doesn't even tell him what hopsital he's in. Just because he liked one more than the other. Eventually the Titans question where Menos is and he decides to dress up as Menos, Oh god keep that image away from me, it's awful. Of course the Titans are fooled, since stupdity is funny NOT!. Mas does figure Robin is dressed as Menos and he gets scolded rightfully. And when the twins are back together it causes an explosion due to their overloaded bodies and they are saved by the Titans. and apprently They forget what Robin did in favor and praise him even though this was all his fault and he learned nothing. In fact this jackass's lesson is you should put yourself in the spotlight and take all the glory. Yeah Robin is ultimateliy what makes this episode bad, he acts bossy once again to an annoying extreme, and he virtually gets away with it apart from a scolding. Fan freaking tastic 9. Waffles One Word to describe this episode: ANNOYING! Basically Cyborg and Beast Boy annoy the Titans by saying nothing but Waffles. Granted it's a funny word but when all they say Waffles and just for a competition it's getting annoying VERY FAST We even get a pointless and stupid song about Waffles, that it's all the lyrics. Proably the worst song in the show, It's no Night Begins to Shine. You guys want to know how many times Waffles is said? Over 100 times, Seriously 100! And then, we hear Brother Blood is causing trouble and to be honest his parts are the highlights of the episode Brother Blood: You didn't think you've seen the last of your favorite enemy? You're not my favorite villain, but you are my favorite character in the episode The other titans leave the two annoyances to fight Brother Blood only to get caught and it's up to the Waffle Bros to save them. Brother Blood: Okay, stop saying that! It's getting very irritating and it's not funny at all! Thank You someone is making sense, and it's the villain. You Know somthing I'm actually rooting for the bad guy if it makes watching these two pain in the asses get tortured by him, Can I can have more of that Sorry but I can't because we get another music montage of waffles with photos you swore you could find on google. It's proves too annoying for Brother Blood runs away and I wish I could do that too. Though why didn't I turn off the TV or Change the Website. Afterwards the others begins singing it again and the two want to stop cause it's not funny anymore. BB, Cyborg It lost it's Humor a Long time ago. From Start to finish, this episode is annoying. The only reason it isn't higher is that I do admit I like the Brother Blood stuff. 8. Tazamarian Vacation Funny Story, before doing this list I was going to put in this in the top 5. But After rewatching and re evaluating I decided to put at number 8 since I found a lot worse episodes. But that doesn't make the episode any better The Titans visit Starfire's home world of Tamaran to try and learn what makes her so sweet and loving. But they find out that Tamaran is not all they expected it be. The Episode starts with a tickle war with Starfire ticking everyone, which I did find funny When the others wonder how Starfire is so upbeat and optimistic she states that she thinks it's from Tamaran and of Course Robin being even more possessive of Starfire than ever imagines he'll get a lot of tail from many Stafries. Sorry that had to come out When they arrive things go to hell for the other titans as they can't breath the Tamaranian air as Beast Boy compares breathing on this planet to like breathing hot sauce, though Starfire believes they will get the accustomed to the burning air Afterwards, we get a war scene between the Tamarians and The Blood Dominon because Cyborg declared war in a violent way by offering a handshake. Nonsenscial I guess. And Starfire goes to show her badassery by leading the army against the Dominon which is the highlight of the episode as it shows what the Titans should be doing. Which ends with Starfire deciding to offer her hand to the General to end the war. It shows she's has a great deal of safrice. Which of course drives Robin crazy again. In The Wedding, Robin declares he hates Tamarain, seriously dude, you're pretty while annoyingly crying, while Beast Boy and Cyborg are disgusted with the many of the mouths of the general. After the wedding, Starfire must go to accompany the General's fleet which Raven doesn't understand. Robin of course goes nuts again, and virtually says she will be forced only to marry him, again dude calm down. This is her choice, she wasn't forced into it. So out of jealousy Robin murders the General, and this was after the treaty and they call the guy super gross. Seriously guys, now we're going into appearance. As a result of the titan's intereference they must be safrcied to death by being eaten by a Skull Crusher. After being eaten, ALL 4 OF THEM Say to Starfire and to HER FACE they hate everything about her planet. Starfire sadly states that her postivively is the only reason she's alive today because she's aware of her species's nature. This scene is kinda sad to me, it didn't help it was after an unpleasant moment So the other titans begin doing the Starfire and we get the tickle war again which ends up saving everyone from being killed. So, now the titans like the planet, only to wan run away after Starfire asks if they want to see more. There is so much racism in this episode, with the other titans being jerks to Starfire and it's just unpleasant to watch. Troq did racism better from the orginial and guess what Starfire was on the receving end of racism too and it was handled better. "There will always be people who say mean words because you are different, and sometimes their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from. Those are the people whose words truly matter." —Starfire See that's an incredible good lesson and no it's not nostalgia. I think it's a great lesson 7. Ghost Boy Beast Boy's pranking gets out of control so they decide to teach him a lesson. This episode speaks miles of how bad Beast Boy was flanderized in the show. Beast Boy trys and fails to prank Robin, Cyborg, and Raven, so he realizes that he can torment Starfire with pranks because she's innocent and gullible. Oh Great, another episode with a character being a jerk to Starfire. So what does Beast Boy do to Starfire, Well Beast Boy prepares to scare her by being a gorilla except Starfire has a mosquito problem which she takes care of and she thinks she killed Beast Boy under pretensions that he was the mosquito. IT GETS WORSE. Beast Boy FUCKING BLACKMAILS her to be his servant. RACISM AGAIN?, I know it's not there but I found myself thinking about black people centuries ago when this came. He contiunes to mapulate her to do what she wants and feels no remorse for doing this. Uh, guys remember Forces of Nature when Beast Boy accidentaly pranked her and feel bad for it? So She eventually finds out the truth and gets justifabily really furious. So Starfire and the other titans plan revenge him which is kinda satisting. However the other titans end up dying too thanks to contrivences Since Beast Boy decided since he's a real ghost, then he can go jump into a volcano and went to do so. The gang dies because of this for stupid reasons and he goes "Ha, Ha! Fooled you!" 2 Words Hot Shot: NOT FUNNY! What brings this episode there is just how awful Beast Boy was and how derailed he was. And there's one other episode that does this which leads into 6. Starring into The Future Yes, any fan of the orginial show saw this coming. But Still episode is really infuritating to say the least. Not only Beast Boy is really awful, so is Cyborg. These two characters were derailed even harder here. First off, the two jerkasses destroy the tower to become Indoor Rodeo Champions which is stupid already and they give the excuse "just goofing off" Not an excuse, you're not babies, you're freaking teenagers Then Robin for once who I agree with, says that life is not just about goofing off, it's also about responsibily which causes trauma. No Joke, they hate the word reponsiblity this much, seriously how old are you two mentally? Later, they have themselves a pizza, which is odd again considering it's pizza with meat and Beast Boy is a VEGETARIAN. Writers did you do your research?, this is Spongebob levels of disregard of contunity. So only on their last slice they can't share and have a staring contest for about 30 years. Oh no, I know where this is going, this feels like How Long is Forever, one of the best episodes of the series and to me the 3rd most disturbing episode in the series So Beastjerk and Cyprick see all 3 of their friends, where we learn Robin became Nightwing (Much like in the orginial episode), Starfire became queen of her planet (Funny I did this idea before this came out) and Raven became the godness of her universe. So the teens became reponsible and got their lives together. On top of that Nightwing got married to Batgirl which would be a middle finger to fans of the orginials, but I'm fine with this. And again the two go nuts over hearing the word repsonibility, Which again is not funny. After seeing Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg decide that is the last straw, and that it is up to them to go back in time, and alter the future by "saving" the other Titans so that they never become responsible adults. So Yes our heroes are intend on ruining their friend's futures all because they don't want to be responsible. The Other Titans are not pleased and Beast Boy and Cyborg get attacked and somehow these two nusiances win and they change the past by splitting the Pizza Suddenly, we go thirty years into their future again, to find a nearly destroyed Jump City being enslaved by legions of robots. The other Titans crash into the ground next to them, and Robin sadly declares that the Robot Overlords have taken over the entire city. When Robin sadly wonders how things got to that point, Cyborg grins and tells him it had something to do with sharing a slice of pizza. The two explain Robin's alternative future, right as Robot warriors arrive to fight the Titans. So Yes this bad future was THEIR fault, and by staring at the slice made everything good. An awful moral, awful characters, and sheer stupdity made this one of the worst. 5. Let's Get Serious Another infamous episode, and for good reason. What makes this episode so awful is that this is the writers reacting to complaints fans have about the show. the episode opens at a secret military base, as the H.I.V.E are committing some acts of theft. where the titans show up, with Robin gives off a dramatic monologue, only for Beast Boy to let out a constant barrage of fart noises, ruining the moment, and for some ruining their childhoods. Robin gets annoyed at the lack of care over stopping crime, the Titans ask Robin why is he taking things so seriously and not having fun, while there's a crime being commiten. Then straight out of the nowhere the Young Justice cast appear and take the H.I.VE to justice Robin then tries to prove to Aqualad that he and his team can be serious which they aren't. Then Aqualad lays the harsh and catharic truth to Robin that the titans don't take things seriously, don't teach life lessons, and are, for the most part, complete and utter clownshoes. Essentially, Aqualad is speaking for the fans of the original series who hate Teen Titans Go and also comes off as a shot for Young Justice being cancelled, blaming the fact that that show is more serious is why. Then after that, we get padding over Robin brooding and a cutway gag of Raven doing stand up. As a result, Robin wants to bring up to light how much they have become clowns, or in the case of Beast Boy even more clownier which is brushed off. Estentially Robin tells them their character traits should be taken more dramatically and that's what they did. They literally become more serious by having more realistic features and being brooding and angsty in fact the features are gross. See, because they're serious now. Because, you know, that's how Teen Titans always was right? And this is a problem, as it comes feel off more insulting Yes, Teen Titans had serious moments and episodes. But what also made the show work was the fact that it could balance serious and dark stories with off the wall comedy, and zany, anime inspired adventures. It wasn't just about brooding, or angst. It was about the importance of the characters and their growth throughout the series. This episode felt made just to piss fans of the orginial, and I cannot take that. It made the people behind the show come off as far more petty for how they handled the rather harsh criticism from former fans. 4. Boys Vs Girls Oh look, a episode about gender superiority, although looking at the title you proably figured that out. On top of that it does stereotyping for genders, which is also a bad sign The story starts at the Titans Tower where Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin are eating pizza while discussing about guy stuff and being slobs. Which is really stereotypical, considering not all boys like sports and even guys will get disgusted by loud belching. And Yes we get ANOTHER annoying music number though it isn't as annoying as Waffles. The boys starts to mock the girls for they believe that boys are better than girls. While Starfire does not have the knowledge for why they're judging genders, and I agree, what knowledge do they really have. So Robin being the asshole he is and funny enough I never took him for being sexist explains that girls can never compete with boys because they are lying around thinking about having look and being emotional. Again Stereotypes, Not all girls are like that, gosh do we need to hammer this point in? Also I know that this was a episode made by all men. The girls then claim that they are the ones who are lazy and spending much time on tidying their hair than them. They're right, BB and Cyborg and Lazy, and Robin carries too much about his hair gel. Robin still being a chaunvistic pig in this episode states that boys are better because girls have cooties. COOTIES?, You have got to be kidding, Robin how old are you, I know BB and Cyborg are mentally babies, but you as well? As a result Raven and Starfire challenges the boys to a contest of speed, smartness and strength between genders, which they accepted eventually. The girls easily won the contest in all three rounds and zero for boys. Which they deserved to win, since they're were being asses or annoying about their opinons while the boys were. Cyborg and Beast Boy are now confident that girls are better than boys and how Robin lied to them about cooties. So Robin, being a sore loser with an emphasis on sore, plans to give the girls cooties. THIS IS NOT ROBIN!, this is Dickish Dick, why would he do this, to his friends and most importantly to the the girl he loves? So at Night, Dickish Dick infiltrates the Top Secret Government, finds the cooties container and snatches a sample out of it in his tube and infects Starfire and Raven. When Dickish Dick states it, Beast Boy and Cyborg believe him now that the girls got cooties when they appeared on their faces, scaring off the Titan boys. Raven blames Dickish Dick for his major mistake, while he admits it. And only he can get rid of cooties with his cootie catcher if they also admit that boys are better than girls. This is just awful, seriously this isn't character derailment, this is character assassination. Of course Raven and Starfire refuse, and I don't blame them and they decide to contaminate the boys too which I want to see happen. Eventually the boys get cornered in a bank vault and finally Dickish Dick admits girls are superior. What havn't I said, it's an cliche episode, Robin acts so out of character here, and it's so unfunny that is deserves a spot on my most hated list. 3. The Return Of Slade YOU ALL SAW THIS COMING, EVERY PERSON HERE KNEW THIS EPISODE WAS GOING TO SHOW UP? The pavum opus of an already awful show, and it shows. The episode starts with Dickish Dick alerting the team that Slade has returned, and they trick the viewers into thinking we going to see an awesome episode with the big bad of the series Slade. Who by the way is my favorite character on the orginial Teen Titans show. So they go out to face him, and WE DON"T EVEN SEE THE FUCKING BATTLE Yes but they don't show the battle on screen! the episode focuses on Beast-Boy and Cyborg on wanting a clown to their party. Yes, those writers deliberately mislead the episode in order to lure fans of the original show into watching it to take yet another jab at them, This is even more insulting than Let's Get Serious, thus why The Return Of Slade is higher on the list. Also Starfire is afraid of clowns for some reason, though if they did fight The Joker I wouldn't blame her. When the clown shows up, he's not as cool as Cyborg and Beast Boy remember because "clowns are for kids.". Uh Yeah, evens adults can enjoy clowns, you don't need to be a child to love clowns, Look at The Joker, Pennywise or Kefka they're all clowns and they're beloved by adults. So, The two jackasses change him to be the awesome clown like they remember, while Raven tells them "they need to let go of their love for clowns because they're for kids and they need stop paying attention to something they should have outgrown.” Yup this is an episode attacking nostalgia The entire episode is one fuck you to fans who say the original show was better, justifying that they only like the "old awesome" show because of the nostalgia filter and they should have outgrown cartoons by now. If there was an episode about letting go from your youth and not seeing things through nostalgia, it would be great. But when you put this and the hype of Slade in an episode, an situation where old shows fan were baited into seeing this episode just to be sure that you get as many of them as possible watching as you mock them. Some people were excited for Slade, Others were terrified how will the show handle him and some like me just curious and open minded. And then we're told that we're idiots for liking kids stuff. Redaka: Previously, I wouldn't have called myself the biggest fan of the original Teen Titans nor would I call myself the biggest hater of Teen Titans Go!" I didn't like it but I just thought of it as a spin off and nothing more. But when "The Return of Slade" came around, that's when I actively started to loathe this show because of the creators immature responses to criticism. Also, I find it funny how they have the nerve to actively make fun of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic in "Return of Slade" when that show is not only more popular and successful than theirs but is also enjoyed by a wide demographic, shattering their views that cartoons are only for kids. You may think you are relieved that Slade isn't derailed here, and yes I admit it's a mercy kill. It's still very wrong to do. This episode reminds me of Two Spongebob episodes that were misleading and insulting, Shuffleboarding for the former and Truth or Sqaure for the latter. And It did both even worse Oh where was I, oh yes the ending. So basically they have stop the clown because he'll taint children's enterainment. Missing the point again, The Joker from the 90s Batman Show was even more terrifying and scary and if anything he may children and people of all ages enterained. So BB, Cyborg, Raven and Dickish Dick try to stop the clown by reminding him who he is by doing clown acts which doesn't work. And then they're saved by Starfire who doesn't trust clowns and I agree. Everyone who did this episode should be ashamed of themselves, for this masterpiece of failure. I know a lot of people except this episode at number 1 for what it did and me being a Slade Fan boy. But I found 2 episodes worse and more annoying to say the least 2. Hey You, Don't Forget About Me in Your Memory Hey You, Don't Forget About Me in Your Memory, I will not forget you for awful this episode is. In this episode Dickish Dick convinces the Titans to go back to school with him so he can finally become the all-American class president-type he's dreamed of being. The title of this episode is a reference to the song, "Don't You Forget About Me" by Simple Minds, which is featured prominently in The Breakfast Club. The film itself is also parodied which I will give credit for. But that's basically it This is much like Boys Vs Girls in two bad ways, the stereotyping which is forced by Dickish Dick and his actions. You all thought he was bad in that episode, in this episode he is at his very worst as he acts not just a tyrant in his behaviour, but an abuser for no reason So yeah the titans go to high school and each gets a stereotype, Star, the homecoming queen. Cyborg the jock. Raven, the basket case and Beast Boy the nerd. Dickish Dick abuses all them but Beast Boy gets it the worse. Of Course Dick wants them to conform the sterotypes and not break out the molds which makes him really controlling even compared to other episodes. and When Beast Boy wants to hang with Cyborg, Dickish Dick kicks the shit out of him, You like what you're seeing well this is going to happen recuringly, and Dick makes himself a hypocrite in that he will defend people from bullies, WHEN HE IS A BULLY!. Raven: All-American boy? More like crazy crane kicking guy. Starfire: I am still unsure who exactly was the bully in that situation. I agree with the girls and Dick says this line Robin: What, you didn't see this nerd trying to bully his way into hanging out with this cool jock? Beast Boy: Why do you care about labels so much? Maybe, there's more to us than what's on the surface And Beast Boy is right too. EVERYONE IS MORE RIGHT AND MORAL THAN OUR MAIN CHARACTER. That's a huge problem So Dickish Dick runs for president and loses and again beats up Beast Boy. Yeah another thing that really agravates me is that Dickish Dick is the only one doing awful things, and yet all 5 of them are being punished. This all reaches a breaking point with valedictorian where he gets 2nd which is still good and Beast Boy is valedictoran and Dick acts unbelievably awful. Robin: off his clothes. No! I was supposed to be number one! I'm the all-American boy next door! Kicks Cyborg and Beast Boy. Crane kick! Crane kick! Starfire. Crane kick! Crane kick! Raven. Crane kick! Crane kick! Wax on! Beast Boy. Paint the fence! Starfire. Sweep the leg! Cyborg's legs and he falls. Johnny, you're a cream puff! Beast Boy slap himself. I hate this stupid bike! bike onto the Titans. I'm from Reseda! Seriously fuck this character, and guess they all expelled for only his actions. WHY? He doesn't even learn his lesson. And it ends like the Breakfast Club did Seriously this episode is just painful, Dick is acting like an outright dicator, the episode is boring, mean sprited and more unpleasant words. 1. Knowledge Aw, this episode, An Episode I have a vicious hatred for lots of reasons and another episode that is very insulting. Funny how 3 of the top 5 are really insulting. The episode starts on the roof of the Tower where Robin decides that it's a perfect day to relax at the beach! . Suddenly, Starfire starts to yawn, alerting the other Titans. They gasp, explaining that a yawn is deadly contagious and will subside into sleeping. Seriously how old are you So Dickish Dick seals Starfire in a protective cylinder to prevent anyone from catching the yawn, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? , Cooties were bad enough and Repsonbility was bad, but reacting to yawning that's a whole new low. Everyone then sleeps until where Starfire aplogizes for runing their day and , Titans are cool with her ignorance, Starfire complains that it isn't the first time her lack of knowledge of Earth culture has ruined the merriment. The others explain something I consider insulting to a whole new level that made me lose any respect I has Basically what they're saying is " If you know too much, you are a bummer (like Raven), but if you are completely un-knowledgeable (like Cyborg and Beast Boy),than you are awesome." Yeah the writers basically imply knowledge or stimulating your brain in any way is bad and possibly fatal for your health. Ignorance isn't bliss, people. As a result Star wishes not be "the bummer". Starfire, look you're not a bummer, if anything you'll be the Titan I would love to hang with regardless of the series Screw you Titans for treating Starfire like that because it doesn't take much for your lazy asses to sleep and do FUCKING nothing all day. Next I love.....FUCKING ADORE how laid back they are about Starfire's inexperience with earth and its culture it's a special kind of cruelty because It's YOU JACKASSES that are suppose to be teaching her about how things work on Earth, do you hate your friend?. Third off, this is the 61st episode of the show and neither one of you havn't taught Starfire how things run on Planet Earth, All I see in you are souls made of gunk. Anyways Later that night, Raven comes in Starfire's room and hears her crying in her room. because of a misunderstanding where she had to set up Beast Boy on a blind date requested by him. Instead, she burned Beast Boy's eyes, leading him, well, being blind and crashing through the window. This is really freaking stupid, to do though I do give this a pass through reclcutantly. Raven offers her some help with knowledge lessons by explaining to her about it while singing which Starfire doesn't pick up with even after the song, so Raven takes the easy way out, use a Hex to make someone smarter. The Next day, Dick checks the weather's condition and it's good for a lake day when Starfire interferes with the fun, stating that a lake is 46% polluted. Dick starts to worry about her and suspects Raven for helping her, how is this wrong?. Then we get Intellectual Starfire who at admittingly is sightly funny with her statements on Raven's activites. But this is ruined with lots of yelling of the word Bummer!. God you three SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, We don't need to be said this many times in such a reptiive gag. In the end, Raven finally realizes that it was her fault for helping her, thinking it was an improvement. Starfire enters the room, and to everyone's astonishment, her brain has grown huge and kinda gross. So to solve the situation, The other 4 titans decide to get rid of her knowledge is by entering her head and destroying it Robin: Let's nuke some neurons! Translation: LET'S MURDER STARFIRE!!! Yeah I'm getting the implication this could kill her The other titans reach, Starfire's Knowledge and assault it. And they defeat it by using ignorance. Then Raven apolgoizes to Starfire, saying she shouldn't have used dark powers and used the old fashion ways, and we end the episode with another ANNOYING "BUMMER" Line Good FUCKING GOD, this episode is awful, This episode is so insulting to those with knowledge by condeming them, praising ignorance, A Great deal of Annoyance from Cyborg, BB and Dick, Considerable Cruelty towards Starfire, and it's also unlistenable in some areas. 4094342-ttg_ep48_masymenos_still01.jpg|Number 10 waffles.jpg|Number 9 tamarianvacation.jpg|Number 8 ghostdick.jpg|Number 7 3410950-ttg_ep32_staringatthefuture_still04.jpg|Number 6 letgetsserious.jpg|Number 5 cooties.jpg|Number 4 thereturnofslade.jpg|3rd Worst Episode of the Series dickishdick.jpg|2nd Worst Episode of the Series knowledge.jpg|The Worst Episode of the Series Category:Blog posts